The present invention relates to a display structure for displaying goods in retail outlets, and more particularly to a display showcase for displaying therein different types of small merchandise arranged in an appealing and non-cluttered manner in bays which are created in the display unit through specially designed divider panels. The display unit is assembled of modular sections so that variably sized display units can be assembled. Additionally, display unit dividers can be positioned anywhere along the main display wall and variously sized bays may be created upon initial assembly of the unit or at a later date to accommodate changing requirements.
Display devices of the type referred to above are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,136 and in copending application Ser. No. 533,213, filed Sept. 19, 1983. As shown in these patents, a display unit of this type consists of a peg board main display wall from which merchandise is suspended from support rods or hooks which are inserted into the peg board. To create a panoramic and integrated look, the wall is divided into individual display bays which are created by display dividers which rest on a base which projects from the bottom of the rear display wall.
Each display divider is constructed of two vertically disposed panels which are hingedly attached to one another. The two panels which constitute one divider are swung away from each other and are separately attached to the rear wall so that together with the rear walls the structures define a triangle. When so assembled, each bay provides three display walls which are constructed of two side panels with a rear wall section which is interposed therebetween. Because the side panels are angularly disposed with respect to the rear wall, each bay provides a panoramic display surface on which the merchandise can be arranged and displayed in a very orderly and appealing manner.
When viewed from a distance, the various bays appear as a continuous cohesive and integrated showcase, and a purchaser is capable of, at once, focusing on a particular class of goods which he or she is desirous of examining. The integrated and cohesive look of the display unit is further enhanced by an upper principal header which extends along the upper periphery of the rear wall and which is adapted to support placards and other information bearing devices. Auxiliary header pieces are provided on each panel of a display divider and are designed to similarly support placards or similar devices. The auxiliary header devices are constructed to curve into and mesh with the principal header on the rear wall to thus complete the integrated and essentially unitary appearance of the display unit.
However, while the above noted multi-bay display has achieved its stated goal of providing an integrated appealing and adjustable display unit, several problems and disadvantages remain. For example, in assembling the display unit it is preferable to assemble the unit from a plurality of sub units each 3-5 feet wide. Each subunit includes a base, a rear wall member and a header connected to the rear wall member. Since it is difficult to insure that the height of each rear wall of each subunit is exactly equal, the headers located on the top of adjacent rear walls will not necessarily be the same height. This ruins the continuity of the display and prevents it from appearing to be a single continuous unit.
Furthermore, with the previous designs, a support structure mounted on the backface of the rear wall interferes with the insertion of hangers or hooks into the rear wall peg board which results in a reduction in the useful display area and which further acts to detract from the ability to pleasingly arrange goods which is a primary objective for the display unit.
Finally, the otherwise pleasing and integrated appearance of the display unit is marred by the exposed edges of the display unit dividers along their hingedly attached edges which closely face prospective purchasers.